


The Sound of Silence : Heaven is a place on earth

by Mellica



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Deaf Lance (Voltron), Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gay Keith (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Klance au, M/M, klance, klance extract
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 23:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20843777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellica/pseuds/Mellica
Summary: The Sound Of Silence is a text comic you can find on instagram on my klance account: @thankyou_klance (ongoing)After a whole year far from home, Keith come back to his hometown. There, he meet again his best friends and try to rebuild his life. This is the reason why he joins the Sign Language club where he will make the acquaintance of Lance, a deaf boy who's got all his attention.





	The Sound of Silence : Heaven is a place on earth

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this is just a short extract from my text comic! I posted it here mainly because I'm applying for a zine and found it more comfortable to put my samples here. If you want more, you can find me on instagram with the account : @thankyou_klance
> 
> Have fun reading!!

When Keith saw Lance walking toward him, his arms holding two huge luggage and his back handling another bag, he couldn’t help but burst into laughter.

Lance definitely was not the kind to travel light.

Keith went to the trunk and opened it to allow Lance to put his stuff.

It was amazing how shiny the boy was.

Keith already knew that. He had seen by messages how happy Lance was. But now that he was in front of him, smiling as if he was living a dream, all Keith could think about was that this beautiful boy, with the most wonderful and precious smile ever would spend a whole weekend with him.

And just this thought made his heart beat to the point it might have explode.

“I’m happy to see you pretty boy…” Keith said as Lance was busy putting his luggage in the truck.

And of course he couldn’t hear him.

But one day for sure, Keith would tell him how important Lance is.

Lance was looking through the window. The road to his hometown was a bit long, way more by car than by train. But it was funnier in a car.  
It was funnier with Keith. 

He turned his gaze toward his driver who was focus on the road. Keith seemed appeased. He had a slight smile which made Lance’s heart skipped a beat.

He was glad to see that he was enjoying this trip too.

And how happy Lance was when he saw Keith draw his hand toward the radio to turn up the volume.

Lance was aware it could be hard to drive with someone deaf. They couldn’t really talk together or do anything except listening to some music that Lance couldn’t even hear.

But never Keith gave him the feeling that it was a boring time. On the very contrary.

When the vibrations of the basses escaped from the speaker of the radio, Lance immediately recognized the song.

He remembered it from the time he still could hear. His sister Veronica always danced on it in the past, as if she wanted to express some feelings, some passions.

She knew Lance loved this song. So to be sure he could hear, she turned up the volume to the maximum which most of the time cost them to be punished by their parents.

Lance looked at Keith. Apparently he liked this song too since his fingers were beating the wheel on the same rhythm as the melody.

And indeed, it was a song that Keith enjoyed a lot, especially with Lance.

Keith quickly turned his gaze toward Lance. The boy was shaking his head on the rhythm of the basses. 

Some sunrays were penetrating the windows and reflecting on Lance’s shiny face which gave to Keith some thrills. He was a real sunshine. The most beautiful and incredible sunshine.

“When I feel alone, I reach for you, and you bring me home…” As if it was an urge, Keith started to sing the lyrics. He loved it, driving and listening to loud music.  
But it had been so long since he had done that, especially with someone by his side.

“When I'm lost at sea I hear your voice, and it carries me…” As he was more and more into this song, Keith’s voice became a bit louder. He casted a glance at Lance to see the boy with his eyes closed as to focus on the vibrations which made Keith smiled even more.

He really was beautiful.

The weather was perfect and the sun beat down the windscreen. They felt free, both of them.

Keith opened the window which surprised Lance who immediately opened his eyes to look at Keith half mad and half shocked.

Keith was in stitches as the wind shook Lance’s hair. It had been so long since he had felt so alive. So long since he had such a strong will to live. 

“In this world we're just beginning, to understand the miracle of living. Baby, I was afraid before, but I'm not afraid anymore” Keith started to sing the lyrics again and this time as loud as he could.  
Lance was gazing at him. He had not notice that he was singing, he had not notice how huge Keith’s smile had turned. 

He wanted to sing too, he wanted to share this moment with Keith. After all, he knew those lyrics by heart, he could sing… but he didn’t feel ready to do that. 

“Ooh, baby, do you know what that's worth? Ooh, heaven is a place on earth.” Lance couldn’t stop looking at Keith. He was so handsome singing as if it would be the last time, living life in such a simple way.

He could have watch him like that for hours. It was such a waste that Keith wasn’t aware of how lively and wonderful he was.

He wanted to take care of Keith, to keep him by his side forever.

Never did Lance have such strong feelings for someone.

“They say in heaven love comes first, we'll make heaven a place on earth. Ooh, heaven is a place on earth!”

As Keith was screaming this sentence, Lance eyes were stuck on his lips. It was a weird feeling. He just wanted to read on his lips, but something stronger fascinated him.

Lance wanted to be closer to Keith. Again he had this odd feeling, this desire to be Keith’s most important one. And as Keith’s happiness was so shiny, Lance felt some thrills inside him.  
He was probably just excited about this weekend he would spend with Keith.

Yes… definitely, it was that and nothing more.


End file.
